The Problems We Must Face
by RandomRestart
Summary: Jacob is imprinted on Renesmee and Leah has somehow imprinted on Jacob! She doesn't want to be the pathetic one anymore but, how will she survive not being with her imprint?
1. Prolog

**I'm back after years of leaving and I will no longer be doing m/m fics or smut fics. So feel free to not follow me anymore if you're not pleased cuz I don't really care. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Prolog**

_'How could this happen? How could this HAPPEN?' _

I'm far from home but, I can't stop now. It's still too close to him. The trees blur past me as I run through the forest. The cold winter air starts to make my lungs hurt but, I don't slow down. The yearn for him pushes me away yet, at the same time, pushes me towards him. I feel sick, I feel conflicted, I feel like… I'm in love.

"_**Leah? Leah, please come back. Let's talk about this!"**_

I hear his voice in my head and the need to be near him grows. I shake my head in the hopes that his voice would disappear.

"_**Leah, come on. You're not the only one affected by this, think about how I feel!"**_

I know I shouldn't run, I know I just need to calm down but, I can't when I'm near him. My heart aches the farther I get from him and my body is exhausted. I can't stop, though. I need to get away, run from the fact that I've imprinted on Jacob.


	2. Chapter 1

**Critiques are welcome**

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob**

I stand in shock. "What just happened?" I think. "Did she just…?"

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I look at Renesmee, just a few weeks old and already able to talk properly. I love her, so much. She's my imprint, so how could Leah imprint on me?

"I'm fine Nessie." I answer back with a smile to reassure her. She still looks at me skeptically and grabs my hand. A memory flows into my mind, the same thought that was already there.

_Leah came in as I was playing with Nessie. She looked angry but, she always looked that way anyway. She asks me something stupid._

"_**When are we leaving? We've been here for hours."**__ I just roll my eyes._

"_**You don't have to stay here you know."**_

"_**And leave Seth around the bloodsuckers, I think not." **__She says annoyed._

"_**He likes them Leah, just go away."**__ I turn to look at her, ready to give her a nasty glare, when our eyes meet. The whole thing just falls apart. Leah's face, first filled with love, turns to lust, then to disgust, anger and fear. She runs away as I sit there, shocked, and Renesmee looks from me, to the direction that Leah ran, with confusion on her beautiful porcelain face. _

And then the memory fades.

"It's nothing." Is all I say to her, trying not to catch her eye.

'_What can I do? I need to talk to Leah!'_

**Leah **

I stare up at the stars, sitting at an unneeded fire.

'_Always constant, always able to predict which way they're going to go. If only life we like that.'_ I take a stick from the ground and poke at the fire. _'I should go soon.'_ I have no idea where exactly I'm going, though. Jacob's face pops into my mind and my chest tightens. I want to see him but fear plagues me. The fear of being rejected, of being tossed aside… again._ 'He already imprinted.'_ I think sorrowfully and tears stream down my face.

"Why is it always me!" I scream out.

"Maybe the universe just hates you." I hear a voice say behind me. I gasp and turn around to see Paul with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him and he just frowns.

"There's no need to have an attitude with me, Leah. And as for what I'm doing, I always come to Canada during the weekend. Give me time to be away from the pack. And speaking of the pack, Sam called and said you went missing a few days ago and since I was coming here anyway, I thought I'd look for you. And hey, I found you!" he says with a smile. I laugh despite my crappy mood. Paul is always the one you can count on to get you in a better mood, even with his tendency to cause problems.

He sits down next to me and puts his elbows on knees, hands crossed in front of him. "So why are you here?"

"Oh! Paul is caring? About someone else!" I say sarcastically, which causes him to scowl.

"I don't have to be here, you know." He says grouchily and I let out a sigh.

"I imprinted." I tell him. He stays quiet as if not understanding the problem. "I imprinted… on Jacob." Now his eyes widen and his muscles tense.

"How?" I shake my head.

"I don't know…" he scoots closer and puts his arm around me. I lean on his shoulder and exhale.

"You can't stay her forever, and, you can't run forever."

"I don't want to be the girl whose genes were so desperate that they made her imprint on another imprinter. That's just sad."

"Ha, yeah but, if you leave, who will I argue with?"

"Everyone else." I say rolling my eyes and he lets out a laugh.

"Come home, Leah. You're gonna have to see him eventually. He's your imprint." I cringe at the word and he rubs my back. "Let' go Le-Le." He says as he takes my hand, and leads me back to civilization.

* * *

><p><strong>Critiques are welcome<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm glad people are liking this story so far. Ideas may not come as quickly as desired but I do take your suggestions for the story. And I hear people like Paul so far :D **

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Leah**

"How're you holding up?" Paul asks as he hands me a drink.

"I want to go back to Canada." I say grabbing the cola and taking a swig. Paul sits down across from me and just looks at me.

"You look like crap." I let out a bitter laugh. He gives me a worried look and catches my eyes. "I'm serious, Le. Having you been sleeping right?"

"To sleep right, I would actually have to get some kind of sleep." I tell him. "It's been three weeks, Paul. For three weeks I've had to see him with that… vampire. For three weeks, he's been avoiding me. For three weeks, I've died a little more inside." I'm looking down at the floor and I can feel the tears slide off my face. I angrily wipe them off, hating how pathetic I feel.

"Leah…" Paul comes next to me and hesitatingly pulls me towards him. I grab onto him like he's my lifeline.

"He's my imprint but, I can't even be near him! If only he didn't imprint already. If only…"

"Leah, there are a lot of 'if onlys' that could be said, but that's not going to change the situation. I'll admit, you're in a shit load of a problem. Not even, more like, like a barrel filled to the top with crap." I burst out laughing. Count on Paul to make a crap joke in the middle of a serious situation. "What, was that too graphic?"

"It was disgusting at most." I say between my laughs and he smiles. He lets out a sigh and hugs me.

"I know this is hard, Leah."

"It's just heart-aching, gut-retching pain. Nothing new for me." I say bitterly.

"Pfft. Leah, even I know you deserve better than this." And this time I let out a sigh.

"You know, you may have just become my best friend." I say quietly.

"Ew." He says and I push him. It feels good to laugh and have someone to relax with. I never would've thought it would be with Paul, but, I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"Paul." I turn to see Sam at the doorway looking kind of uncomfortable. And I can see why, behind him stands Jacob, looking anywhere but at me. My chest tightens at the sight of him and I want nothing more than to love him the way I'm meant to.

"Paul." Sam says again and Paul gets up from his seat. I watch as both of them walk out of the room, leaving Jacob and I alone. An awkward silence fills the room as Jacob sits down across from me. I see pity in his eyes and I have a strong urge to punch him in the face. I don't want pity from anyone, especially not from him.

"Leah?" His voice is smooth as he says my name and a shiver goes down my spine. I don't say anything, I just wait. I have nothing to say, he's the only one with a decision in this situation. He clears his throat and looks down uncomfortably. He obviously doesn't know what to say to me. I let out a sigh and look at him.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't take this back. You know how imprinting is and I can't…" I don't know what to say. Jacob still won't look at me and tears threaten to fall again.

"I know, Leah. I can't blame you for this but, Renesmee is my imprint. I don't know how this happened or why this happened but, I can't be with you Leah." The tears won't stop now. He really rejected me. Like I have a choice but to be with him! "We can be friends though, right? I mean, you have to be anything I need you to be anyway." My anger boils over at his words.'

"You've got to be kidding me Jacob. I have to be anything you need me to be? Don't try to use me to make you happy. Try thinking about how I feel Jacob. I'm not someone who can get over you and go to someone else. You're my imprint, something I don't have a choice on."

"Well I'm sorry Leah, but I can't be with you. I don't love you, I don't even like you! I have my imprint, I can't be yours!" I clench my teeth and try to stop my tears but, they're taking over. I stumble past him out the room into the chilly winter air or Forks. I can see Paul hanging out with Rebecca, his imprint, looking so happy and so in love. I don't try to call for him, I just run. I want to get away from him, I want to get away from Sam, I want to get away from Jacob, and I want to get away from life. I see the vampire sitting around the fire, watching me run away again with the same confused from the first time.

My chest aches with the pain of being so close to my imprint and I run faster to get away from the pain. I can hear Paul calling me, finally realizing that I left. I don't stop, I just run. I can hear him transform and know that he's trying to catch up to me.

"_**Leah? Leah! You promised you wouldn't run Leah! You promised!"**_ I hear Paul in my head but, I can't deal with it. Why be around Jacob when I can't have him? Why put myself in that situation?

'_**I'm sorry Paul. I just can't. But thank you for being there for me.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Critiques, suggestions and review are welcome.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3

**Yea these are going by fast :D ( and then I'm going to get writer's block ) Tell me what you guys think, I love reading reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Paul **

"Paul?"

'_I wonder what's going on.'_ Jacob just went to go talk to Leah and I can't help but worry. I fidget with a loose string on my shirt, my mind thinking of all kinds of possibilities.

"Paul?" A hand goes on my head snapping my out of my trance. Rebecca is watching me with a slight smirk on her face. "I'm sure everything is fine Paul." She says to me in that sing-song-y way that I love so much. I look at her and my mind fills once again, only this time, with thoughts about her. The way she smiles and how it can light up a whole room. And the way she talks, a way that can cheer me up just by listening to her voice. The way she looks at me and how she makes me feel loved. Leah must love to have someone like that. Suddenly a frown covers my face.

'_She doesn't have someone like that.' _I think to myself. Another sigh escapes my lips and I hear Becca giggle.

"That's like the 50th sigh you've done since they went in there ten minutes ago." She says and giggles again.

"Rebecca, this is serious! What if he turns her down? She's already been rejected once."

"Yes but Paul, Jacob has an imprint. He has to turn her down; he can't love anybody else like he loves Renesmee. The only thing to worry about is how he's going to let her down." I smile at her and she rewards me with one back.

"This is why I respect you as the older one between us." I say to her and kiss the top of her hand. My mind is at ease after our talk because, even though I know they can't be together, at least I can be there for Leah as her 'best friend' and get her through this. My eyes stay on Rebecca and everything she does, everything she says, until I see the vampire looking towards the woods. I try to see what she does and all I can see is a blur, running through the trees. I look towards the house where Leah and Jacob were and see Jacob on the couch, staring at the floor.

My body moves on its own, trying to catch up to the blurred figure. I call out Leah's name, but she keeps running. I transform and run faster than I ever have, calling out to her through our minds.

"_**Leah? Leah! You promised you wouldn't run Leah! You promised!" **_I yell out to her but, she still doesn't listen.

'_**I'm sorry Paul. I just can't. But thank you for being there for me.'**_ I hear in my mind and I slow down. My anger boils over and I run back towards the house. I transform back into human, not caring who sees me and head straight toward Jacob, whose sitting next to his vampire like nothing happened.

"Jacob!" I yell out and he gets up to meet me. I can see he's about to say something but I don't give him the chance. My fist connects with his jaw and he's back down on the ground. "What did you say to her?" I ask lowly. He makes no move to answer so I grab him by his shirt. "What did you say to her!" I ask again more fiercely. He looks pissed, but I don't care. He deserves this. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Paul." I hear Rebecca call out to me.

"She had no choice in this!"

"Paul!" I hear again, but it doesn't stop me. I pull my fist back, ready to attack.

"Paul! Stop." I hear Sam say will authority. I let go of Jacob and he falls back to the floor, his vampire hugging him like he's a child. I try to fight Sam's authority, but I know it's no use. I'm just a second in command, no one who can go against orders.

Rebecca grabs my hand and leads me to my car. She's trying to get me away from him before I make a mistake. I grab the keys from her hands and go to sit in the front seat but, before I sit, she hands me a pair of jeans. I realize that I'm still naked and grab the pants from her hand, putting them on and getting in the car. I drive her home and we stay in the car, not saying anything for a while.

"You could've gotten hurt." She says to me without looking in my direction.

"He wasn't going to fight back. He knew he deserved that." I say in a monotone voice. She looks at me and I can see the pain in her eyes.

"He's still my brother, Paul."

"Well, you have a crappy brother Rebecca." I say annoyed and she opens the door to leave.

"Becca, I'm sor-"

"No Paul. I understand that you're upset, but he's still my family." She slams the door shut and walks towards her house. I can see Billy and that Bella girl's father out on the porch. She doesn't say anything to them, just enters the house. I can see Billy looking at me through the car window but I just drive off towards Canada, where I'm sure Leah will be headed.

"_I want to go back to Canada."_ She told me when I went to see her. The only thing is, what am I supposed to say to her? I can't tell her to come back, I can't tell Jacob to give her a chance. I can't do anything in this situation, I feel hopeless and I'm not even the main part in this. I blow out an exhausted sigh and stop the car.

"Leah… you can't keep running away." I say softly, hoping somehow she could hear me. Well, whatever. If I can't do anything for you, I'll go home and do something for me.

'_I wonder what we have to eat at home.'_ I think as I drive off.

"Hey Paul." I hear her say as I walk inside the house. Leah's sitting on my couch with a bucket of ice cream in her hand. I give a small laugh at her appearance which causes her to give me a half-hearted scowl.

"You could've told me you were coming over here instead of making me worry so much, you know." I say slightly annoyed. She doesn't say anything, just likes some ice cream of her spoon, only to dip it back in the bucket. "You do know that's not your ice cream, right?" I say jokingly but, I see a tear slide down her cheek.

"Paul…" She croaks out, her throat tight with sobs. I go to sit down next to her and pull her close to me. It feels so natural to do this now, even though not too long ago; I couldn't stand being around her for too long.

'_Maybe Rebecca was wrong; maybe imprinters can love someone other than their imprint.'_ I think to myself. 'I mean, I have some sort of feeling toward Leah now and even though I'm not in love with her, Jacob may be able to fall in love with her. Jacob is the imprint so he has some kind of connection with her. If only that stupid vampire wasn't around.'

"Hey Leah, what if we make them leave." She looks up at me and I can see the confusion in her face. "If the bloodsuckers weren't here, you might have a chance, don't you think?" Her eyes go wide and she sits up, wiping tears off her face.

"Don't be crazy, Paul. I want him to be happy. If he wants to be friends, then… I have to be just his friend. I can't hurt him Paul." She whispers and I can tell she won't rethink it so I change the subject.

"Fine then, you wanna pass the ice cream? Or are you gonna eat it all yourself?" She smiles through her remaining tears and grabs the bucket and holds it close to her.

"I'm going to eat it all by myself." She says to me and I laugh.

"Whatever you hog, I'll go get my own then." I say grabbing my keys and heading out the door. Half-way to the car, she bolts past me and enters the passenger seat.

"Shot-gun!" I hear her yell out and I shake my head.

"Who else would be coming, retard?" I yell out to her and I can see her laughing.

'_Rebecca was definitely wrong. Leah's going to get her happy ending.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Critques, suggestions and reviews are welcome<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I'm really starting to hate the way I made Jacob in this. He's a total butt hole and Rebecca is just going to get worse too. Sigh, can I even go on with this?**

* * *

><p><strong>The problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob **

I look to the ground as she runs out of the room, not bothering to stop her. What would I even say to her? Did I even say anything wrong?

"_I don't love you, I don't even like you!" _

I yelled at her out of anger but, I won't take it back. I know what she's going through, but should I sacrifice my happiness for her? I have an imprint, I don't need her. I don't want her.

I exhale and get up from the couch and out to be with Renesmee. She smiles at me as I get closer and a familiar warmth engulfs me. I'm so in love with her. I sit down next to her and she grabs my hand, looking out towards the woods. I faintly hear Paul call out Leah's name before chasing after her. I shake my head and block it out; I haven't done anything wrong by telling her what I did. I was just being truthful.

"Jacob!" I hear Paul yell out behind me. I turn and see him striding towards me, naked, from transforming back from his wolf form. In the corner of my eye, I see Nessie cover her eyes. Just as I was about to tell him to put on some pants, his fist cracks my jaw.

"What did you say to her?" he growls at me. I don't say anything, made no move what-so-ever, the pain in my jaw was too much. He lifts me by the front of my shirt, "What did you say to her!" he yells again. I glare at him, his warning to let me go. "How can you be so selfish?" his voice cracks a bit, but I'm sure I'm the only one who hears it.

"Paul." My sister Rebecca calls out to him. Looking towards her, I can see she's upset.

"She had no choice in this!" Pain hits my chest at his words. I know she had no choice, but neither did I. Am I really to blame for this?

"Paul!" Rebecca yells out again but he doesn't listen. He pulls his hand back and he's ready to attack.

"Paul! Stop." Sam suddenly enters. Paul lets me fall back down, but I can see that he's trying to fight Sam's authority. Renesmee comes over and hugs me, petting my head as she tries more to comfort herself than me.

After that, Paul dropped my sister off and she hasn't seen him since. Leah hasn't come back after that night either and although I thought it would be better, I have an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've been so distracted that even Edward has cared enough to notice.

"So, what's up?" he says randomly to me one day. I pretend to look bored.

"Nothing." I say looking out a window towards the forest. I can hear Bella and Renesmee laughing together as they hunt.

"I know it's not nothing, Jacob. That one wolf girl has been one your mind for three days now." I don't say anything to answer which just seems to upset him. "If you hurt my daughter Jacob, make no mistake, I will kill you." He says so low, I barely hear the threat. I get up and head for the door.

"Tell Nessie I had to go." I tell him and head into the outside world. I run home, desperately trying to sort out my thoughts. I know I love Nessie, but something is growing in place of it and it makes me scared. The second I get into the house, I run straight into Rebecca's temporary room where I see her reading 'The Hunger Games' book on her bed. She looks at me, startled by my presence.

"Jake? What's up?" she asks me with a smile, putting down her book.

"I- I'm not sure, Becca." She gives me a worried look and scoots over to give me room to sit next to her. "Leah hasn't come back yet."

"Yeah..." she says slowly, giving me a quizzical look.

"Paul hasn't either. Aren't you a bit worried?" she tenses for just a second before relaxing again.

"I'm his imprint, Jake. He can't love anyone like he loves me." She says surely.

"But Becca, I didn't think Leah could imprint on me. How can you be so sure?" suddenly she has a hard look on her face, something you rarely see with her.

"Why are you asking Jake? Did Sam tell you something?" Sam! Why didn't I think to ask him first?

"No but, I do have a few questions for him." I say with a new confidence. I start to head out when Rebecca grabs my arm and stares at me with worry in her eyes.

"You don't think, that he's still with her, do you?" The pain in her eyes is too much to bear, so I say what I have to.

"Nah. You know how he is, Becca. He just needs some time to cool off."

"Yeah…" She says as she hesitatingly lets go of my arm. I give a smile before I head out the door to go see Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha! I will leave it there until next time! But continue to wonder, what will Jacob learn from Sam? And is Paul still with Leah? (obvious answer) but is Paul falling for Leah? Is jacob? Will Leah fall for Paul? Or will she and her imprint have a happy ending? I honestly have no idea yet! But bear with me as I continue to pull these chapters out of thin air! I'm sure I'll put a happy ending for these 3 wolves :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**It's finally here! The fifth chapter! I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter because it shows how relationships can and are changing and you finally get to find out what Jacob learned.**

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>** Problems We Must Face**

**Chapter 5**

**Leah**

"You think we should head back soon?" Paul asks as he picks a fish from the fire. He takes a large chunk and curses under his breath. We headed out to the forest a couple days ago to hang out, but we've been here for four days.

"Are you always going to forget that fish have bones?" I ask laughing as he picks bones from his teeth. He gives me a glare which only makes me laugh more.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asks back, annoyed by my laughter. I settle down and look at him as he stares blankly at the river in front of us.

"Why this sudden urge to go?" His face takes on a sad tone and I already know what his answer is going to be.

"I miss her Le. It's been four days already. Can't we just go back?" I can tell it hurts him to ask me to go back, but he doesn't want to leave me alone and he doesn't want to be away from his imprint. Oddly enough, I haven't thought of Jacob at all while being with Paul, but that usually happens when I'm with him. It's odd really, how he can affect me. I play with his hair and search for his eyes. He meets mine and a weird tingling sensation goes through me, but I just ignore it and smile at him.

"Yeah," I say with a sigh, "We can go back." I see a twinge of guilt flash through his eyes and shake my head. "It's fine. Like you said, I can't keep running forever." Pain shoots through my chest at the thought of being close to Jacob and I curl myself up near the fire. I can feel Paul look at me but I don't try to meet his eyes. I can't keep him away from his imprint; I don't want him to feel the pain I feel. I look up at the stars and remember the night when Paul first came looking for me. I felt a closeness to him then, and over the past few weeks, it's been growing into something I don't want to lose. He's the only one I have left, since my own imprint rejected me. Another pain shoots through my chest, only this time; it's not for longing to be with him.

'_I've been rejected again.'_ It's a sad thought and I squeeze myself tighter into the ball I've put around my life. No one has ever been able to get in since the issue with Sam happened and I never intended to have anyone try to. Paul changed that when he came looking for me and I can honestly say that right now, he is the most important person in my life, not including Jacob but, that's because it's a forced thing.

'_He may be the most important person in my life, but I'm nowhere near his.'_ A sigh slips through my lips and I look towards Paul who fell asleep by the fire. He's special to me now, I can admit that.

'_But, I'm just a friend to look after to him.'_

Another sigh escapes and I get up and walk towards the river. The moon reflects beautifully off the top and I can only hope to one day have someone look at me as I look at the water right now.

'_Ugh, I sound so dramatic right now.'_ I strip off my clothes, making sure Paul is still asleep and head into the river. The water is cold compared to my temperature and steam rises around my body as I go deeper into the water.

'_It's deeper than I thought.'_ I think as I get deeper in and my feet barely touch the floor. _'More like a lake than a river.'_ I look into the water as if trying to find something special down there.

'_Deep enough to dive into…'_ I think darkly. Anxiety fills my stomach as the thought reaches my mind and I quickly try to shake it off. _'This is not the way, Leah.'_ I think to myself and quickly make it to shore before any more thoughts take over. Even as I get redressed, the anxiety doesn't leave me and soon enough I'm rocking back and forth by the fire.

'_Why me? Why me? Why is it always me?'_ I think, rocking back and forth to my own messed up thoughts.

'_Maybe the universe just hates you.'_ The one thing I can agree with Paul on. Maybe it does. Maybe I'm not meant to have a happy ending or someone to love. Maybe I'll always be the freak among freaks.

'_I'm going crazy from this! How the heck am I going to survive seeing Jacob hang around with that spawn all the time if I can't even handle this?'_ It's times like these that I wish I never imprinted, so basically, all the time. Sure, this isn't the first time these kinds of thoughts came to me, but it doesn't mean it gets any easier to deal with.

Paul stirs on the other side of the fire and I stop moving, not wanting to wake him. I want to thank him somehow, for helping me get through what I wouldn't have been able to survive alone. He's sat through so many breakdowns, so many tubs of ice cream, and so many breakdowns! Man, he's been through a lot with me.

'_Somehow, I have to find a way to repay him.'_ I think as sleep overcomes my thoughts. _'Somehow...'_ I think before I blank out, Paul still fresh in my mind.

-~*.-.-.*~-

The second I wake up in the morning, Paul is rushing me so we can leave. He had already put out the fire and picked up the mess we made last night before I even got up from the floor.

"You that tired of me?" I ask while stretching my sore body. He never answers, so I take it as he is. When I turn to look at him, his eyes show a sadness I've never seen. I don't make a move to go near him and he doesn't make a move to me, but I can already see the rift that's happening. Not from me, but from Rebecca.

"I need to see her. I don't know what's going on Leah. It's as if I'm not connected to her anymore." I don't have a response to that. What would I even say? Umm… sorry for keeping you away from your imprint? Sorry for being the cause of the rift between you two? I could say that, but then I'd be lying.

Sure, Jacob is my imprint, but whenever I'm with Paul, he disappears from my mind. It's like he doesn't exist when I'm with him and honestly, I'm glad when that happens. Then I don't have to deal with all the pain of rejection, I don't have to think about the words that put a thousand needles through my heart, I don't have to worry about being unwanted because when I'm with Paul, he makes me feel like I'm actually important.

"Leah?" he says when I don't respond. I grab one of the backpacks we brought from the floor and start walking towards his car, not saying a thing. He watches as I walk past him before picking a bag up himself and getting in the driver's seat.

-~*.-.-.*~-

**Jacob**

For the past three days, Sam and I talked with the elders, hearing different stories of imprinting, how some where broken and why this happened to me. Apparently, this wasn't the first time this has ever happened. The elders told us of a time when females were more common in packs and how they effected the imprinting stage of our lives.

"Females were much more common back in the old days. There was always supposed to be a female for every male wolf in a pack, to be mated with them for life. When there are no females to be mated with, there will be an imprint that will take the female's place as a mate. Leah is one of the few left that can mate with whoever she wants." Quil Sr. explained to us.

"So then, why did she imprint with me?" I asked, not getting what this had to do with me.

"Leah is the only female in the pack and as such, she can mate with whoever she wants." He said again. "She doesn't know that, but what she does know is that she has respect for someone who can stand up for those who were considered our enemy. He imprinting on you, had to do with the respect she gave you. Her inner wolf took that as a chance to mate, which ultimately cause her to 'imprint' on you.

"Of course, it doesn't mean she has to be with you. She can always break the imprint with you to be with someone else. But it also means that the imprint that you have with your vampire could also be broken. As a pack leader, you also have to right to mate with whoever you want and as a leader; your instinct is going to tell you to be with a female of your kind."

"So, what you're saying is Jacob's leader instincts are going to want to be with Leah, while his imprint gene is going to want to be with the bloodsucker?"

"Renesmee." I told Sam in an annoyed voice. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Who he chooses is up to him. If he wants his imprint, he can rule over his instincts. If he lets his instincts take over, the vampire will no longer be a part of him." Quil says. "But remember, because of what she is, Leah can break any imprint if she tries hard enough."

* * *

><p><strong>What will this information mean for Rebecca? For Renesmee? For Leah herself? Will it cause Paul to be with her or keep away? And will Jacob let his wolf pack leader instincts take over or continue to be with his bloodsucker? I guess you'll just have to find out.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Yea it's a short chapter, I know so cry me a river. I'm going to post another one today to make up for it okay? Dont spam me for it :P **

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Paul **

"Calm down Le. It'll be fine." I say as she bounces her foot and taps her finger on her leg. Since we entered the car to drive back to Billy's house, she's been fidgeting about and freaking out about seeing Jacob again.

"He said he doesn't even like me, Paul. How am I going to face him after that?" she practically squeaks out.

"That's what he said to you?" My sudden anger startles her, her eyes show worry as I turn to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me that part?" I look back at the road and wait for an answer.

"I didn't want you to hurt him…" she says quietly. I clench my jaw and out of the corner of my eye, I can see she's looking down at her lap.

'She's scared of my reaction.' Instead of yelling and blowing up on her, I pull over to the curb and shut off the car. I exhale and meet her confused eyes. A tingling warm radiates around my body as I watch her. 'Just like in the forest when she touched my hair. The same tingle…" I think as I feel myself move closer to her. Her eyes get wide as I get closer and a sensual blush covers her face.

'Beautiful…'

I'm close enough to feel her breath tickle my face and warmth floods my lips. She doesn't move away, either from shock or from want, but I don't care either way. I don't stop. I gently place a kiss on her soft lips and memories flood my mind. The first time I ever saw her, when she joined the pack, when we first fought, when I found her at the fire that night, screaming at the world. Everything that has brought us to this moment, right here, fills my mind. A tug from my heart and it feels like a part of me has been ripped out, only to be filled by her eyes. By her presence. By her everything. Nothing else matters at that moment and I know that as fast as one left, another took its place.

I just imprinted with Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>People<strong> **have been asking who Leah's going to be with and lookie here, Paul imprinted on her! But, does that make their future certain? And how will Paul feel about it? How's Rebecca going to take it? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ohhhhhhhhhh It's finally here! And to make up for the last chapter, I put my all into this one. New developments are occuring :3**

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Paul **

A new wave of fear overwhelms my senses and I quickly back away from her. My heart is racing and my blood rushes fast, making my body hotter than usual.

"Paul?" My body pulses as she calls my name and I shut my eyes, trying to block out her voice. My breath gets short and ragged as I try to sort out my thoughts about what just happened.

'_I imprinted on Leah. But she imprinted with Jacob and I imprinted with… REBECCA! How am I going to explain this to her? She loves me but, Leah, I love Leah. What am I going to do?'_ I feel Leah's hand on my arm and my internal freak out seems to end for the moment.

"Paul? What happened?" Her touch sends a shiver through my spine and my chest feels tight. Her face is still flushed from our kiss and I can tell as she looks at me that she's still replaying it through her mind.

"Leah," I try to say her name calmly but, it still comes out anxious sounding, only deepening the worry reflected in her eyes. "I think – no – I know that, I just impr-" A knock on her window interrupts our discussion and Seth is standing on the other side, smiling and waving like an idiot. Leah rolls down the window and Seth's booming voice yells out a quick hello before his face gets serious.

"Where have you two been? Mom's been worried Leah and Paul, Sam is looking for you, he needs to talk to you." Seth stares me down before heading off in the other direction. "I'll tell mom you came back Leah!" He yells as he runs off to their house. Leah lets out a sigh and looks towards me with a slight smile. It's enough to take my breath away.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do. I'll meet you later?"

"Yeah, sure." I say as she gets out and runs the same direction Seth was a minute ago. I turn on the car and drive towards Sam's house, hoping that maybe he would have the answers to my questions and praying that Rebecca doesn't get too hurt because of me.

-~*.-.-.*~-

When I get to Sam's house, I'm welcomed with a punch to my face and the sound of a crying Rebecca.

"Jacob!" Sam quickly scolds while Jacob is giving me a kill-all glare. "Paul, we need to talk about you and Leah."

"I couldn't tell." I say as I get up, rubbing my sore jaw. The tension in the room is almost tangible and I feel surrounded by the hatred I feel radiating off of Jacob.

"We found some interesting news about Leah just yesterday and it seems that you just declared it to be true." Sam starts off. "You see, Leah is a special case in our pack, being the only female around. Though we never thought it was possible, it seems that it was not so rare back in the day of the elders."

"Yeah, and?" I say getting annoyed by his slow explanation. He gives me a stern look and continues where he left off.

"Leah can be with whoever she wants to be with, whether they are already imprinted with someone or not and, if she tries hard enough, can break someone else's imprint completely if she's around them long enough." My eyes go wide as I realize.

"That's what happened! She broke my imprint with Rebecca." Rebecca's crying gets louder as the words come out of my mouth and Jacob lets out a low growl.

"You played her!" He says roughly.

"I didn't even know!" I yell back, defending my case.

"If you weren't with that ho, this wouldn't have happened!" Rebecca yells at me with tears streaming down her face. That sets me off.

"Don't ever call her that again. I didn't know. She didn't know and if you ever call her that again, you won't ever speak again." I growl low at her, squeezing her wrist with so much pressure, her hand was getting red. Fear coves her face along with her tears and I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

"Paul! Control yourself!" Sam commands and I roughly let go of her wrist. She immediately brings it towards her and cradles it like it's a baby.

"She has no right to say anything, Sam."

"I was your imprint and you left to be with her. You left me, Paul. I did nothing wrong." She said between her sobs.

"I didn't either. I went to check on a friend. I didn't know about this Rebecca but, I won't let you say anything bad about her." I walk away without another word with Sam calling after me the whole time.

-~*.-.-.*~-

"Leah, I need to talk to you." After the whole incident with Rebecca, I drove all the way to Leah's house with the need to tell her what happened. Seth has been glaring at me since I got to the house, probably because Sam told him that I imprinted with her.

"You can talk to her here, right?" Seth says, trying to instigate the situation.

"Actually," I say glaring right back at him, "I would love to speak to her alone. If that's alright with you?" I ask, turning to Leah. She looks at me, confused, but nods her head anyway and leads us outside. "Get in." I say as we reach my car and she does so without a word.

"So what's going on, Paul?" her voice sounds anxious and I can't help but smile. I love her voice, no matter how it sounds and at the same time, I can't help but feel anxious along with her. _'How would she even react to the news? I can't assume she would just be happy about it, can I?'_

"Watch the road Paul!" Leah yells suddenly. I'm snapped back to reality, a horn blaring as I swerve to dodge the car in front of me.

"Sorry, sorry!" my heart is pounding at the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Gosh Paul, you think I should drive?" her hand is over her chest and she's giving out a nervous laugh while looking out the window.

"Leah." She turns to look at me with amusement in her eyes.

'_Guess now is as good as any time.'_

"Leah, I imprinted on you." And the amusement disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnn! Well, Paul finally told her but what will it mean for her? Ha Ha Cliffhanger :D Stay tuned readers and remember, I love reading reviews! (just not short ones :P)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this is coming so late. I've been very busy and will be for the next couple of days, but I promise I will get another chapter in as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems We Must Face<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob **

I was fuming as Paul walked out of the house. Rebecca was still whimpering in the corner and Sam was tense, standing by the couch.

"What should we do?" Sam asks as Rebecca leaves the room to clean her face.

"Why do anything? Better with him than with me." I say.

"Jacob, her imprint with you didn't break, only his. You still need to talk to her."

"Why don't you talk to her Sam?" I asked annoyed. He looks around the room awkwardly, looking everywhere but at me. "You scared?" I ask mockingly which causes his brows to furrow.

"She might still have some bad feelings. I'm trying to protect my imprint Jacob." I look at him, shocked by his reasoning.

"You've got to be kidding me. So what, it's okay if my imprint breaks, but not yours?" I ask somewhat annoyed by his indifference.

"Honestly, I would rather you be with Leah than that bloodsucker any day." He leaves the conversation at that and walks into his bedroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"What would I even say to her?" I say quietly in defeat. "Um, yeah so, you don't have to be with me and I don't want to be with you so, can you be with some else so I can be happy?" What a great way to tell her she's not wanted.

As I debate whether or not to go find her, Rebecca walks back into the room. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying so much and she's still sniffling every so often.

"Are you okay?" Her anger is evident as she looks at me and I recoil slightly.

"How can I be okay, Jacob? Not only did I lose the love of my life, but then he threatened me to protect his new imprint!" She said, half hysterical.

"It's not really his fault, though." I say, trying to calm her anger.

"No, it's not." She agrees. "It's her fault! She's so unhappy; she has to make me feel the same way!" New tears stream down her face and she angrily wipes them off.

"To be fair, she didn't know that would happen either." She stares at me with a glare and I feel that I'll have nightmares for weeks.

"You're defending her?" She asked incredulous. Her eyes go wide as I stutter to find my words. "You're actually defending her!"

"N-no, it's not that. It's just, you know, she can't control it and Paul was the one who went to see her."

"Don't do that Jacob. Don't go to the wrong side. It is her fault." She storms out of the room and another thought haunts me.

'_I have to talk to her…'_

-~*.-.-.*~-

As I walk through the stillness of the forest, I debate on what I should say to her. I don't want to be too harsh, but at the same time, I don't want to be lead into her female temptation.

'Remember to apologize.' I nod my head as if to agree with myself. The world is quiescent as I make my way closer to the Clearwater's house and my heart pounds through my chest.

"Leah, please. Just wait." I hear faintly as I get closer to the road leading to her house. "Leah, let me explain!" I recognize the voice as Paul's. It sounds like he's pleading with her.

"I'm sorry, Paul. Just give me some time." Leah climbs out of the car with Paul calling after her. The pain is obvious as I see him climb out of the driver's seat to chase after her.

"Why do I have to deal with this?" I whisper to myself. Despite my body's protest, my conscience wins over and I run after Paul and Leah. We reach her house, Paul still trying to talk to her until they see me.

"What are you doing here?" He growls at me with a fire in his eyes.

"Jacob?" She says my name breathlessly. Sadness flashes through Paul's eyes as she calls my name and just as quickly as it comes, he masks it again with his anger.

"What are you doing here?" He asks again with less force this time. Just as I was about to answer, Seth opens the door to the house and steps out.

"Hey, Jake!" Seth's voice booms out when he notices me. I give a wave and watch as he gives a fierce glare at Paul. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I answer quickly. "I just came to see your sister." I say nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" he says slowly, not really believing me. "Then why's Paul here?"

"Just dropping her off." He walks past me and transforms to run away from us.

"Can I have a minute with her, Seth?" I ask while staring straight at Leah, causing her to look down.

"Uh, sure. I'll just go out for a while." He says giving me a curious look running past us. That leaves me Leah and I alone to settle this. She's quiet for a while before asking one question.

"Why?" Tension surrounds us as she says the word and I feel a massive weight fall on me.

She's waiting for me to say something_. 'Apologize.'_ The thought flashes through my mind.

"I'm sorry." I say suddenly, causing her to jump. "About what I said to you that night, I'm sorry." Pain registers ion her face as the memory of that night floods her mind. She doesn't answer, she just continues to look hurt. "So, we need to talk, or better yet, I need to explain something." Nodding her head, she leads me into the house where we exchange hellos with her mother and head up to her room.

"What's going on?" She asks after the door closes behind her. As I explain the whole situation to her, her expression ranges from utter shock to worry to relief.

"I don't have to be with you…?" she asks slowly after I finish.

"Pretty much."

"But then, what if I want to be with you?" She stares at me with her chocolate brown eyes and I feel a tingle rush through my body.

"Leah, I have an imprint." I realize I'm whispering and clear my throat.

"I have one too. It's you." She looks down and reaches for my hand. Another rush goes through my body when the tips of her fingers touch my hand. I stand up quickly, startling her for a moment.

"Leah, please. Can we please be friends? Can we at least try to be?" I plead with her. She considers this for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, we can. But, please, don't bring that bloodsucker near me."

"Fine, but then, you can't be around my sister. She kind of has it out for you because of the whole Paul thing."

"Oh! Paul, I forgot about him." She says guiltily. A sadness falls on her face and she once again looks down.

"Why don't you try to be friends with him too." I suggest.

"Yeah…" She says, deep in thought. "You said I could break any imprint I want, right?" I give her a quick nod, not knowing where she's going with this. "Does that include imprints made on me?"

"Dude!" My eyes go wide as I realize what she was saying. "Maybe then, Paul could imprint on my sister again?" I wonder out loud. "But, how would that work?"

"Maybe we could ask the elders?"

"I guess so. But not tonight, I'm too tired to do anything right now. Can we meet up tomorrow?" I ask as a yawn slips out of me.

"Jacob," She calls as I'm walking out, "Thank you." I let out a small chuckle and flash her a small smile.

"No problem, Leah. And thank you, for giving me another chance."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, Jacob isn't such an buttwipe anymore and now Leah knows what she can do. She wants to break it off with Paul, but will he want her too? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**And remember: I love reading reviews (but NOT short ones)**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Problems We Must Face**

**Chapter 9**

**Leah**

The next few days were full of bliss. Jacob and I were able to hang out without all the awkward moments we used to have. Sunlight was shining on my life again, that is, until I had to go talk to Paul.

"Leah? Hey, what's up?" Paul says as he scoots over to let me sit next to him. I sink into the couch and stare at the floor. I can't face him, my chest aches at the thought of telling him I don't want him. I know that feeling all too well. "Leah?" he calls my name, so full of feeling and I continue to just stare at the floor. I can't face him. "Leah?" he says again, this time successfully snapping me back to reality. He looks somewhat annoyed when I turn to look at him. Still, through his annoyance, his eyes show a softness that is only reserved for me. Another pang hits my heart and my inner freak out gets distressing.

"Do you think Sam ever regrets imprinting?" he seems a little taken aback at my question. His eyebrows crease together as he tries to find my reasoning for the question.

"Um, I don't think so." He says carefully. "An imprint is the love of your life. The one person needed to make your life complete. Just like you are to me." My anxiety grows worse as he blinds me with a smile.

"How do you know I am?" His eyebrows scrunch up again, surely from confusion. Shaking it off, he takes hold of my hand and rubs small circles on the top while giving me a small smile.

"Because you're my imprint." A simple answer with so much meaning behind it.

'_The love of your life.'_ I think hopefully. _'The one to make your life complete.'_ A flutter goes through my abdomen as I think about being this important to someone. But not to Paul, but to Jacob, my imprint. The love of _my_ life.

"Paul," his face brightens as I say his name and it's literally like he's a puppy. "I'm not your first imprint." I say to him, causing his smile to falter.

"Yeah but," I shake my head, cutting him off.

"I'm not your first imprint, Paul. You had someone else who was supposed to complete you and you left her."

"Yeah, but that wasn't really my fault." He tries to explain while keeping us his still faltering smile.

"Snap out of it, Paul! I am not your true imprint, Rebecca is!" He stands abruptly and fiercely shakes his head.

"No! No, Leah, you are. You are my imprint! You must be, right?" his confidence is cracking and my heart continues to break.

"I broke your imprint without knowing and now, I need to break this one."

"No!" he shouts again harshly. I jump at the force of the word and he looks apologetically at me. "Why, Le? Why would you want to break it? After all we've been through; I've been with you the whole time. I love you Leah."

"That's just the imprint Paul." I whisper, scared of his reaction.

"No, Leah." His voice cracks. "Before our imprint, I loved you. Before Rebecca, I loved you." The tears fall down. "Don't make me love you from afar anymore. Don't leave me." My heart has shattered. Sobs rack through my body, shaking me down to my core. How could I not know about this? He was like me and Sam. Not being able to do anything about the situation, not having the courage to do anything.

My tears fall on my hands and those same hands reach out to comfort the damage I've caused. Paul stiffens at my touch, but makes no move to face me. I try rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down, but just end up hugging him as he continued to cry for fear of losing me.

-~*.-.-.*~-

"Renesmee, my love! It's been so long since I've seen you!" she lets out a fit of giggles as I lift and twirl her around.

"Where have you been?" she asks, squeezing me in a lungs burning hug.

"Around and about." We share a smile as Bella walks into the room.

"Hey Jake, haven't seen you in forever." A coy smirk covers her face and I return with a half-hearted glare.

"Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters." I say shrugging off the slight guilt I feel for not telling them the whole truth.

"Are we going to play?" Nessie asks me in an excited tone.

"Of course, love." I answer softly, loving the beautiful smile she gives me. I just can't shake the feeling though, that something is missing.

-~*.-.-.*~-

"Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up." I say impatiently as Jacob's phone continues to ring on the other line. Right now, Jake is the only person I have to talk to and he's not even picking up his phone.

After the heart breaking scene with Paul, he calmed down enough to talk to me.

"Leah," he started, voice still thick with sobs. "Leah, don't get me wrong. I want you to be happy and if you need to let me go to be happy, I'm fine with it. I just don't want you to end this without trying to make it work first, because I really want to be your happiness." Taking my face in his hands, he places a feather light kiss on my lips. All my senses turn hypersensitive as our lips make contact. I feel every nerve in my lips tingle for his, shivers run through my body as his large hands try to get a better grasp on my hair. The kiss turns slightly more intense while still being soft and superficial, as if he's afraid to make a wrong move. He pulls back slightly and lets out a hot exhale on my lips, making my mind fuzzy and jumbled. "Please try, Leah." He says once again before he leaves.

And so, here I am needing to talk this out to get my feelings straight and Jacob won't answer his stupid phone.

"Jake, please call me back. It's Leah." I say when his voice mail comes on. I know I sound slightly whiny in the message, but my external freak out seems to block out my maturity. Frustrated, I throw my phone harshly on the couch.

'_Seriously Jake, what can you possibly be doing?'_ I think defeated by my own thoughts. As if life wasn't hard enough, now I can't talk to the one person I need.

-~*.-.-.*~-

"Come on Jake!" she calls between giggles. I chase her around the forest near her house until she gets tired. I carry her back to the Cullen house as she drifts off to sleep on my back. Edward takes her and gives me a dirty look. Fear rushes through me as I realize he knows something but, he doesn't mention anything. As he leaves, Bella walks towards me holding something in her hand.

"It's been ringing like crazy." She says handing my phone to me. There are 6 missed calls, all from Leah. A chuckle escapes my lips as I think about what she has to say to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bella give me a curious look.

"Anyway Bells, I'll be back tomorrow. Tell Nessie I said 'bye'."

"Sure Jake." She says giving me the same smile Renesmee does.

When I get far enough away from the Cullen's house, I listen to the voicemail I'm sure is from Leah. Hearing her voice causes a rush to go through my body and I replay the message two more times before I realize what I'm doing. Clearing my throat, I call Leah, feeling anxious as it rings.

"Jacob finally!"

-~*.-.-.*~-

I am so frustrated. It's been hours since I last called Jacob and I still haven't gotten a call back. I'm pacing in front of my house, hoping he would call soon. The conversation I had with Paul has been replaying in my mind since he left and I can't seem to steady my rapidly beating heart. The kiss he gave me still makes my lips tingle and my brain get muddled and my breath quicken.

A blaring song rings out from my house, annoying me at first, before I realize what it was. I make a beeline into the house and dive onto the couch for my phone. I look at the caller ID and my heart skips a beat.

"Jacob finally!" I say relieved that he called. I hear a low laugh on the other end and I feel a blush crawl onto my face.

"Sorry Leah. I was at the Cullen's. What's going on?"

"Paul kissed me!" I answer quickly. There is a pause before he speaks again.

"Okay, did you tell him you wanted to just be friends?" he asks confused.

"Well, no. I said I wanted to break the imprint." I admit guiltily.

"Leah…"

"But Jake, it's not a lie. I want to be with you like that, but he really loves me Jake." He sighs loudly on the other end.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to be a friend and help me through this." I say annoyed.

"Leah, I can't make any choices for you and you know that. It's up to you to choose what you want him to be for you."

"I just don't want him like that, Jacob. That's something I want with you."

"Leah, you know I have my imprint."

"I'm just saying, Jake. I don't want him like that."

"Just give it a try Leah. If anything, you can just break the imprint. If all goes well, you can just break it with me." He says the last part a little too cheerfully and it kind of annoys me but I let it go. We're just friends after all.

I take a deep breath and nod my head as if he can see me.

"Yeah, I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've been taking so long to write these. Please review people :D<strong>


End file.
